And This Is The Way The World Ends
by Sky Austen
Summary: When North Korea invades America a small group of Gorilla soldiers fights back against the invasion this is the story of one of those soldiers.Haven has a special skill set that her friends will need to survive but was forced to do something that would change her forever can she find her way back and accept the help her friends offer or will she fall into darkness. Robert/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's me Sky, if you have read some of my other work then you know that where inspiration goes I follow so sorry about the long wait on those other stories. This however is entirely new and i'm super excited about it! Josh Hutcherson is a total boss and I loved him in this movie! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own red dawn or any of it's characters except for Haven because I created that one!**

* * *

I was 8 the first time I fired a blast made my ears ring and the kickback dislocated my shoulder. I cried for hours from the pain and even after it was put back in place I had to wait for a couple weeks to try again. Honestly, the pain wasn't what bothered me so much. Mostly I wanted to pick the rifle up again and shoot until I could hold it steady and firm, until I could hit the bullseye every time. Yeah, it was the slow heal that made me want to stamp my feet in frustration.

My dad would always chuckle whenever he saw me angrily glaring at the gun on it's rack. He marked a date on a calendar for me as to when I would be okay enough to try again. Every morning I would walk up and put a giant red X over the days leading up to it. When I could finally try again I was ready for the jolt and had even placed some padding on my shoulder just in case. When I pulled the trigger it hit me good but instead of throwing it to the ground to tend to my shoulder I kept firing.

Even though I missed every time I didn't let myself stop. Eventually my shoulder just became numb to the pain and it was a lot easier to focus on the target. My dad simply stood there and watched me, correcting my posture sometimes and giving me more bullets. Dad had been teaching me for years how to load guns and take care of them properly. Of course I always thought it was boring but because of it I was able to load the rifle without fail letting me continue with my assault practically uninterrupted,

Outright joy flooded through me when I finally managed to hit the outermost edge of the target my dad had set up for me. I raised the gun to fire again but dad stopped me telling me it was time to go home. Even though I didn't want to stop I placed the gun in my dad's hands and we went home.

It took me a couple months to be able to hit the target every time and almost a year until I could mostly hit the bullseye. The kickback didn't hurt me anymore and I had been able to move on to other types of guns. My weapon of choice however was my bow. I had actually been the one to pick it up in the first place pleading with my dad to let me try archery. He had argued the practical application of a bow during a war or a fight but finally he agreed saying it would probably help with my aim.

Now you may think it's odd that a father would choose to teach an 8 year old how to fire a gun. But my father was the best. My mum and him both served in the army, they met there actually and when their terms were up they decided to get married. My dad started a business selling arms to the military and police. Mum was an army doctor so it only made sense that she decided to work at the local hospital. Shortly after having me however my mum became sick. I was only two when she died. I don't remember her much but from the pictures around the house I know she was insanely beautiful. Dad says I look like her more and more everyday which makes me happy.

Even though I was an only child it never felt like it. My dad was childhood friends with Mr. Eckert a policeman and one of his connections in law enforcement. Eckert's two sons Jed and Matt adopted me as their little sister right from the start and even though Jed was in his late teens he would always take me to all sorts of grownup places. Matty and I would always play video games and he let me hang out with him and his friends. It wasn't too bad since Matt is only a year older than me even though his friends were all guys they never picked on me because Matt would always tell them off. Sometimes he and Jed were a little too protective in my opinion but I guess it's just what big brothers are for.

As I got older my training got more intense and I had to balance my schoolwork and social life with hand to hand combat and knife training. I didn't advertise my skills to anyone, really I just didn't talk about it. I liked being normal and popular and having a lot of girl friends. I didn't want to be known as the freak who could dismantle and reassemble a pistol in under two minutes. The only one who ever found out was Jed when one day he came over to babysit me and found me practicing my knife throwing in the back yard.

He had been surprised and confused when he saw me preparing to throw a dagger into a target that already had two in the bullseye. Mainly though he was concerned and asked how I learned to do it. I didn't lie and told him my dad taught me. I felt so abnormal in that moment that I broke down crying and making him promise not to tell anyone. He managed to calm me down and said he wouldn't say a word. He even asked me to show him how I did it. After I showed him he commented on how impressive it was and made me feel great.

It's not surprising that after that I wanted to show him what else I could do. Now that I was past the initial panic of him seeing I went into show-off mode. I couldn't fire any guns since it was a residential area but I showed him my skills with a bow and how I could point out exactly what kind of gun my father had and which ones I prefered over others.

It was a couple days later when I realised that Jed had told someone; his father. I only figured it out because I overheard my dad and Mr. Eckert talking about it. Mr. Eckert seemed angry that my dad had taught me all those things saying that I didn't deserve that kind of training. My dad had argued that I was his kid and he was simply teaching me how to defend myself. Mr. Eckert stormed off after that and our father's didn't speak for a few days. I talked to Jed though, more like yelled at him really for telling my secret when he had promised not too. He apologized of course but I ended up silent treating his ass for over a week.

Eventually I had to forgive him since thats what family does. He renewed his promise and didn't even tell Matty even though I knew he wanted too. With Jed knowing I wanted to tell Matty too but I didn't think he would be as okay with it as Jed.

And then the worst thing imaginable happened. Jed and Matty's mom died. Jennifer Eckert was like a surrogate mother to me since losing my own and her death tore into the boys in different ways. Matty got angry and Jed… Jed left.

I was eleven and he only said a quick goodbye before going off to join the army. I wasn't as surprised as I could have been since Jed had been hinting at wanting to enlist for a while but still it was painful to think that I could possibly never see him again. He wrote to me of course and I wrote back though his letters were far and few between. I think Matty got letters too but when I asked him about it he wouldn't reply. I knew that he was pissed at Jed for leaving right when he needed him most but he didn't show it. He adopted a love for violent contact sports and dedicated all his time to them.

Six years later i'm now 17 and a junior in high school. Matty is a senior and one of the most popular kids in school dating Erica Martin and captain of the football team. I'm actually good friends with Erica and even though I sometimes have to suffer through her talking about Matty and how cute and sweet he is we get along great. I haven't seen Jed since he left and his letters are practically nonexistent but i'm okay with it now. My special skills are perfected by now and my dad has recently been teaching me more technical things like how to hack pick locks and hotwire a car. Weird? Yes. Possibly criminal? Definitely. Useful? Extremely. Of course i'm not about to go on a crime spree but you never know when your gonna need to change the school's cafeteria menu or prank your annoying science teacher by placing a small woodland creature -namely a squirrel- in his car. Not that I would ever do that of course…

It's thursday and as I walk into school I can already feel the excitement in the air over the football game tomorrow. I'm excited too of course and i've made posters for Matty and Danny -Matt's childhood friend whom is like another brother to me- as my contribution. Erica is a cheerleader and to her dismay I am not even though she keeps telling me that it's super fun i'm just not that interesting in wearing a mini skirt and crop top in the freezing cold for hours waving pom poms and acting all perky.

My first class is english with Erica and Danny but I got to school early so i'm waiting for Erica at our lockers. I stuff my backpack into my locker and wrap my sweater tight around myself. It has been getting closer and closer to winter and I fear that we might actually get snow this year. It's not that I don't like snow, I actually think it's the most beautiful things i've ever seen, i'm just not a big fan of the cold. In a stupid act of defiance against the weather I had decided to wear a skirt today hastily throwing on the coat as I left my house. I am currently wearing a pair of dark brown ankle boots and a blue and black striped skirt with a white button up blouse under my cream sweater.

I have my hair up in a messy ponytail letting my dark chocolate waves bob around my head the ends are dyed dark purple which has been the style for about two years and the color compliments my bright emerald green eyes nicely and I always make sure not to tan too much so my skin has stayed fairly pale. I'm pretty I guess but sometimes I don't know. I've never been out on an actual date. I've never even kissed a guy which is incredibly embarrassing considering my age. I don't know what it is that makes me so unapproachable to guys but apparently it's strong.

My thoughts are interrupted by the locker next to mine opening but not on Erica's side. I turn and see a boy my age hastily shoving book after book into his locker. I quickly identify him and smile.

"Hey Robert." I say cheerfully. He looks up at his name a little startled and seeing me smiles. He pauses in his book placing and faces me fully leaning against his locker in a way that I think is meant to be casual but comes off as a little weird which he must notice too because he stands up straight again.

"Hey Haven. How, how are you?" He asks.

"Good. Excited for tomorrow. You?" I counter closing up my locker.

"Same. Uh, tell Matt good luck for me." I frown a little.

"You're not going to the game?" I ask him. Robert and I aren't good friends but we do talk sometimes and although he's a little awkward at times i've found him to be really sweet and funny. I'd like to be friends with him and i've even asked him if he wanted to hang out with Matt Erica and I but he always declines the offer, he's polite about it though.

"No, I mean yeah. Yeah i'm going just I have to do the podcast, for school. So i'll be busy."He replies fastly and I smile again at him.

"Oh, well if your not busy after the game you could come and hang out with us at the Grill." I really hope he doesn't have anything planned, I think he and Matt would get along great.

"Uh maybe, i'm gonna be there with Daryl so maybe we'll run into each other." Well it wasn't a no. I

ll take it. Just then a flash of blonde in the corner of my eye makes me turn to see Erica smiling at me.

"Hey!" She says happily. I give her a quick hug in greeting and turn back to Robert only to see he's gone. I purse my lips to the side and turn back to Erica.

"Hey, can I see the homework for science? I fell asleep like halfway through." Okay so maybe I abandoned it to do some training but whatever. Erice shakes her head smiling at me and opens her locker.

"I think you didn't do it to spite Mr. Morris." She says but nonetheless takes it out of her bag. I take it and my own sheet holding them to the wall as I write.

"Well if he wasn't such a dick maybe I wouldn't have to." Erica laughs at that.

"Yeah well to be fair you did do put that squir-" I drop my pen and the papers to put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! He has eyes everywhere." I stare into her eyes intensely for a moment before removing my hand and picking up the discarded papers. She's laughing again.

"Fine. I'm still impressed you managed to catch that thing. I think it was rabid." I smile thinking about that too. I had used a net trap and when I finally caught one the thing was kinda foaming at the mouth. I snuck to his car after he got to school and released it inside. The entire day that thing was trapped in the car and I was waiting behind a couple car back. That squirrel was merciless. It jumped onto Mr. Morris's face and all around him before taking off. Not to mention it had left little claw marks in the car and Mr. Morris's face. I got it all on video and posted it to youtube anonymously.

"Oh, it most certainly was." I sigh happily thinking back to that.

"You scare me sometimes." I stick my tongue out at her and done with the homework give it back to her and place my own in my binder. I look around and see that the hall has filled up with students.

** "****Come on. We better get to class." I say and we both set off for english**

* * *

**Please Please Please! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! They keep me going... it's sorta pathetic actually. If I get at least 2 reviews i'll post the next chapter! Which I do happen to have already written so... the fate of this story is in your hands dear reader.**

**Lots of Love, Sky Austen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I got excited by my first review and have decided to post the next chapter even without a second review! Thank you so much Mikaela(Guest) for reviewing! This is for you!**

* * *

It isn't until lunch that I get to see Matty and after getting my food I sit down next to him. Erica is on his other side and Danny is across the table from us with a few other football guys. Matty swings an arm around both Erica and my shoulders.

"Theres my girls." I scoff and roll my eyes. He always gets super cocky around game days.

"Yeah well you better be careful or my pimp might think you're serious." I say pushing off his arm. Erica and Danny laugh but Matty get's his overprotective face on.

"Thats not funny." I laugh at his serious expression and nudge him in the side.

"Lighten up, geez." He cracks a smile and I steal a tater tot from his tray. He gives a sound of protest and blocks his tots from anymore thievery. He should be offering me tots since i'm the one who switched the menu from broccoli to his favorite potato snack. But despite a couple close calls Matt still doesn't know about any of that. I've wanted to tell him, hell I almost have but I couldn't stand it if it made him look at me different. Besides my dad he's the only family I have left, and I know that I have Jed too but he hasn't been around for a while.

The rest of the day goes routinely I have one more class with Erica after lunch then after school drive home on my dark purple dirtbike. My dad had bought me it for my 16th birthday and I absolutely fell in love with it. Of course he found a way to use it for training by making my do a sort of obstacle course and I mean all terrain. Dodging trees in a forest is a bitch.

When I get home I already know that dad will be home late since he had a shipment coming in that he needed to supervise. I just go up into my room and change into a pair of shorts and a sports bra pulling my hair up into a tight ponytail and go downstairs to the basement. I start by putting on some music and stretching before going to work on a punching bag.

With all the training I do I have to stay in shape so whenever I get home I put in a quick workout session. I do push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and all that jazz. It takes time but at least i'll be ready for anything. In all honesty I could easily take down a man three times my size but I don't know why. I've never asked my dad why he trains me for this stuff but I assume it's so I can protect myself in the future. But then why with the hacking and lock picking? I'm not complaining or anything because I love that I can do all this stuff but I agree that he may have gone a little bit overboard.

After i'm done with the workout room i'm still a little restless so I pull on my running shoes and walk outside and follow the path marked by my dad into the forest. I run letting the exersize keep me warm and when I get to the obstacle course I don't hesitate. I go through the tires and jump up to catch the branches using them as monkey bars before dropping down and coming to the climbing wall expertly finding the crevices and cracks to lift myself up and dropping down to the other side tucking into a roll. Finally I take the rope and swing across the giant mud pit having to jump off the rope at the end to actually reach the other platform.

That last one always used to mess me up when I was little since I had to calculate when to jump from rthe rope. It would take at least ten showers to get all the mud off me. Done with the course I jog back to my house and take a quick shower to clean off all the sweat. I do my homework for the night and Turn off my lights climbing into bed only falling asleep when I hear my dad's car pull up to the house.

I wake up the next morning to my alarm going off. I hit the button to turn it off and jump out of bed going to my bathroom and taking a quick shower. I decide to go with the flow and pull on a big grey paris sweater and black skinny jeans along with a pair of black heeled boots. I pull my hair up into a loose bun and grab my bag to head downstairs.

The smell of sizzling bacon has me practically running to the kitchen. There I find my dad standing behind the skillit with bacon and pancakes cooking on top. He looks up when I come in and smiles at me. There stands Carson Connors, 47 years old. If you looked at him quickly you wouldn't see it. At first glance my dad could easily pass for early 30s at least. He has short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Despite being a serious person most of the time he has crows feet around his eyes and a natural smile on his face.

"Morning dad." I say in greeting and take a seat at the counter.

"Mornin' Ace." I smile at the familiar nickname. It used to be sport but once he saw what I could do with a bow he said it fit me better. He expertly flips the pancakes over and moves the bacon around a bit.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" I ask him. He comes sometimes and sits with me in the stands. We get popcorn and skittles and throw out insults to the opposing players. He also helps me hold up the signs sometimes.

"No, sorry Ace. I got a lot of paperwork for that last shipment. I gotta check and double check the inventory before it ships out." I nod in understanding. Running your own business must be had. He's literally his own boss plus he has to make sure the people working for him are happy.

"Kay well i'll be back a little late Matty Erica and I are gonna go to the Grill." Now it's his turn to nod.

"No drinking. Don't get into fights unless it's justified, and make sure your friends do the same." I give a salute.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He smiles at me and puts a couple pieces of bacon onto one of the pancakes and folds it handing it to me. I take it and bite into it sighing with pleasure at the taste.

"Thanks dad. See you later!" I call as I walk out of the room. Getting to my bike I stuff the rest of the makeshift breakfast sandwich into my mouth and climb on. The minute I get to school I can see all the banners and people setting up the field. The cheerleaders are out in front of the school greeting all the students and informing them when to come to the game and support the wolverines. I stop in front of them and wait until they finish a cheer. Erica had already seen me however so she came over.

"Hey! Can you tell Ms. Logan that i'll be late for first period? I have to do a couple more posters." I nod.

"Yeah. Is Matty here yet?" I ask her even though I practically already know the answer. It's tradition for him to come early in the morning to get a good workout before the game night.

"Yeah I bet he's in the weight room." I wave goodbye and head towards the gym. When I get there I see a couple kids finishing up last nights homework or just chilling out. I walk past them to the door to the weight room. Opening the door I see Matt lying on his back a weight held right above his face. I'm impressed for a minute seeing how much weight he put on it before I notice how much he's struggling.

"Matty!" He falters slightly at my voice and the weight lowers a little more.

"Lit- Little… Help." He says breathing hard. I drop my bag and rush over gripping the bar and combining my strength with his easily pull up the bar to rest it on the hooks. Matty let's his arms flop down to his sides as he breathes hard.

"Jesus! What the hell were you thinking?" I ask him walking over to the water cooler and getting him a cup. I bring it over to him and he sits up downing it in one sip.

"Thought I could handle it. You're a lot stronger than you look." He adds as an afterthought. I smile a little sheepishly and luckily he doesn't notice.

"Yeah well the next time you think you can handle something make sure you're around someone who can help okay?" I say sitting down next to him.

"Yes Miss. Conners." I hit his shoulder a little harder than what would be considered playful and he takes another breath and rubs the area.

"Ow. God you been working out more or something?" I just stick my tongue out at him in response.

"Don't be such a baby. And you better hurry and get changed. You smell like shit." I say standing and picking up my discarded bag.

"Oh yeah?" He asks behind me and before I can stop him he wraps me in a bear hug. I scream and try to pry his arms off me but hes got the advantage in strength over me.

"Matty! Stop! Matty! Let go!" He finally relents and I dig around in my purse bringing out the small bottle of perfume that I keep inside. I turn around and spray it all over him then myself masking the scent of sweat. Matty coughs from the flowery fumes.

"Serves you right jerk!" I say teasingly. He laughs and tries to come at me again but I back away and open the door. "See you later!" I call and close the door behind me. Just to be safe I hurry out of the gym and to my locker.

The rest of the day passed smoothly even though Matty and I had a carrot war at lunch which ended when one of the other football players got caught in the eye. Before I know it i'm at home getting changed for the game. I switch out my sweater for a sparkly dark red tank top pulling on one of Matty's jerseys over it and black heels. I let my hair down in it's natural waves and freshen up my makeup a bit before heading back out to the school.

The stands are already packed when I get there and I quickly find my group of friends and sit down. I don't talk much unless a question is directed at me instead choosing to look around at all the people. After a few minutes of people watching I spot a familiar head of dark auburn hair among a group of people below me. I get up and walk down to her row.

"Toni!" I yell She turns my way and a huge smiles comes to her face. She motions me to come over and I do taking the space next to her.

"Hey Haven!" She says giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.I reciprocate the gesture.

"I didn't know you were coming." I say trying to get my voice to be heard over the crowd.

"Aww! Come on I couldn't miss Matty's game!" She yells back. Just then The players start to come out onto the field and the crowd roars making it completely impossible to say anything more. Toni and I just smile at each other and direct our eyes to the field.

* * *

**Hiya! So we're almost at the invasion and I have to say that is one of my favorite scenes in the movie so please REVIEW so I can put up the next chapter!**

**Lot's of Love, Sky Austen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So thank you MadXHatterX94 for reviewing I love Robert/OC stories too! Here is the next chapter and I can't wait to post the next one! So REVIEW!**

* * *

We're down to the last minute or two of the game and we're losing. The crowd was frantic hoping that we could turn this around but I knew Matt enough by now that he's realized that we're gonna lose and he's just gonna do what he normally does. Get angry, get hurt. Toni and I shared a look and I knew she realized it may be older than us by a few years but her family used to go camping with the Eckerts and us so we became friends fast.

I look down and see Mr. Eckert looking out to the field his hands on his hips and face downcast. A loud crashing makes me look out to Matt again and I see his body go hurtling backward after being rammed into by one of the other team. His helmet goes flying off and he hits the ground hard. I'm up on my feet in an instant not even saying goodbye to Toni as I run down the bleachers. I stop just before the field and I walk over to Erica who is standing next to Matt's helmet.

She picks it up and Matt walks over to us a little stiffly. He reaches out and takes the helmet from Erica's hands.

"Are you okay?" I ask him quickly. He looks at me for a moment a small smile comes on his face. He nods at me.

"Be careful Matty." Erica says before Matt jogs back off onto the field. Erica gives me a look and I sigh in reply. I walk away from the cheerleaders so they can get back to cheering but stay close to the sidelines in case Matty takes another hit like that.

Finally in the last few seconds of the game they go for a field goal and regrettably miss meaning we lose. I sigh and see Matty walking my way talking to Danny. I walk up to him and take off his helmet for him.

"You okay?" I ask him. He nods and wraps an arm around my shoulders dragging me along with him. I can tell he's pissed about losing the game so I let his arm stay whereas I would usually push it away.

"I'll see you at the Grill." He says when we get to the entrance of the locker rooms. I nod at him and turn around heading for the parking lot. I climb onto my dirtbike and head straight to the Grill.

I park in the lot and shed off Matty's jersey stuffing it into my bag before locking up and walking into the bar. The place is alive with after game activity as I have to weave my way through throngs of teens up to the bar to order coke for Matt, Erica, Danny, and I. We hang out here so often that the bartender knows exactly what I want and I take a seat at the bar with the drinks in front of me waiting for the others to get here.

I take small sips from mine as I wait and look around the bar. I almost choke on my drink when I see a very very familiar face across the way. I place my drink on the table vaguely motioning to the bartender to hold the drinks before making my way across the room.

I stand behind him and wait until the two guys leave before sliding up next to him. He doesn't notice me at first so I study him for a minute. His hair is shorter and he's tanner than before. But mainly his build has changed. He was fit 6 years ago but now he's buff. Like huge. He finally catches my staring and I see confusion come over his face before surprise. Neither of us say anything for a while until I realize that he's back in town and he didn't tell me. Didn't even call to give me a heads up. I fix a glare on my face and slap his shoulder a lot harder than I mean to.

"What in the hell is your problem! What did you forget how to use a fucking phone! You couldn't have given me a call? Said something along the lines of; "Hey Haven! Guess who coming back to town!" I am going to silent treatment your ass into the ground Jed Eckert!" I face forward then done with my rant keeping an eye on his face out of the corner of my eye. He was shocked before but now his shocks turned into… amusement. Son of a-

"Did you just swear at me?" He asks and I feel a flicker of a smile come over my face but I hide it quickly. "And threaten me with the silent treatment?" I couldn't stop it this time and a small smile broke out of my face and I shyly looked up at him only to see he was trying to keep himself from laughing. We both broke at the same time and start laughing uncontrollably. I have to wipe a tear from my eye before launching myself into his arms.

He wraps his own around me and gives me a bear hug that beats Matty's. I pull back and sit down on the empty barstool next to him.

"But seriously," I say pausing a moment to stop laughing. "you couldn't have given me fair warning? I could've thrown a kick-ass welcome home party."He gave me a look.

"That's exactly what I was trying to avoid." I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles a little.

"Seriously? But there would have been a pinata at least two clowns, definitely a pony." I ramble on knowing that it sound like a horror show to him.

"So glad I dodged that bullet." I pseudo-scowl at him.

"Ugh. Fine. No party, but I am going to insist that you apologize." He smiles warmly at me.

"I'm sorry Haven." I smile at him

"That's better." I say. He chuckles again and takes a swig of his beer.

"Now that the hello's are over," I raise an eyebrow at his now serious expression. "what in the hell are you wearing? Is there a coat to that outfit? I feel that there should be." I go slackjawed.

"You're worse than Matty! Honestly what is up with you two? Are you trying to make me a nun or something?" He smiles at me again.

"I just don't want guys getting any ideas." I scowl at him. Then smile.

"I don't know what your guys problem is." I wait until he takes another swig of beer. "You'd think i'm a virgin with how you two act." He did the most hilarious spit take ever and I could only stand amazed at how he'd reacted.

"What! Who! I'm gonna kill him!" I finally start to laugh uncontrollably almost falling off my seat. Jed just stares at me dumbstruck.

"Oh my god! Your face!" I say between giggles. I can barely breathe with how hard i'm laughing. Jed finally realizes that I was joking and scowls at me but I can only keep laughing.

"That wasn't funny." I've started crying now and I hastily wipe tears away.

"Oh! I wish i'd filmed that." I say finally calming down. Jed keeps a hard look on his face. I pout at him now and I see a break in his stony expression.

"Sorry Jed. Couldn't help myself." I nudge his side trying to get him to smile again. He finally does even though it's a little pained. I feel someone come up behind me and look over my shoulder to see Toni. She smiles at me then at Jed and I nod in understanding. I turn back to Jed.

"I'll see you later yeah?" He nods and I give him one more hug before walking away. I realized early on that when we were younger Toni had a crush on Jed and I fully supported it. Toni is like a sister to me and she and Jed would make an amazing couple.

As I walk away I spot Matty Erica and Danny at our usual spot drinks in hand. Erica sees me and waves me over. I nod at her and make my way over only to notice two boys sitting in one of the booths. I recognize one as Daryl Jenkins and the other as his best friend Robert Kitner. I stop at the table and it takes a second for them to see me. When they do Robert gives me a small smile and Daryl just stares which is weird but I disregard it.

"Hey Robert, Daryl." I say to each of them. Robert gives a little half wave but doesn't say anything which makes my smile falter a bit but I pick it back up. Maybe he doesn't want to be friends after all. Daryl on the other hand is a lot friendlier.

"Hi, Haven, Conners. How are you?" I smile at him.

"Good. If you guys want you can come and join us over there." I say pointing over to where my friends are. Robert seems to pale a little but it could be the light and Dylan smiles nodding his head.

"Yeah, sure, maybe. See you around." I wave bye to them and walk towards Matty. I jump up and sit next to him on the railing. I think about asking about Jed but figure that he is already stressed enough about the game best leave that alone for now.

"Hey guys." I say and get hello's back. Matty hands me my drink and I take a sip a little parched from laughing so much. Toni comes over to us next with a small smile on her face. I catch her eye and arched my eyebrow suggestively. She tries to scowl at me but can't stop smiling confirming that her talk with Jed went well.

"What's gotten into you?" Erica asks obviously noticing Toni's behavior.

"Nothing. Hey Matty, nice game." She says trying to change the subject.

"Yeah wasn't it amazing?" Matty agrees somewhat sarcastic. I laugh but stop when the power goes out. I try to look around but can't see a foot in front of my face. I grab on to Matt's hand and he squeezes it reassuringly.

"Must be a power outage." He says. He hops off the counter and helps me down pulling me behind him. I grab onto Erica's hand so she doesn't get lost in the crowd and we slowly make our way to the doors. When we finally get outside I can see again and let go of their hands. Danny says goodbye to us all ruffling my hair. Toni asks Erica to get a ride home and I know that Matt's also going with her so I say goodbye to giving each a hug. I walk over to my bike and get on starting it up and driving home. The wind whooshes up my arms and I once again curse myself for lack of a jacket.

When I get home all the lights are out in the house except the living room. Dad must've switched on the generator. I park and walk inside locking the door behind me.

"Dad? I'm home. Power went out at the Grill." I say kicking off my shoes and setting my helmet on the hall table.

"In here." His voice comes from the living room and I make my way in there jumping over the couch and landing next to him. He doesn't react far too used to my inability to walk around and sit down like a normal person. I look at his face and see he's just staring out the window intently as if looking for something.

"You turn the generator on?" I ask him. He nods distractedly.

"Dad, you okay?" I ask him. He turns to me then and smiles though it doesn't reach his eyes like normal.

"Yeah. Just tired Ace." I give him a small smile. I give him a hug and kiss his cheek standing. up.

"Kay, well i'm gonna go to bed. Night dad." I call over my shoulder.

"Night Ace. Love you." He calls back.

"Love you too dad." I walk up the stairs and take a shower putting my hair into a braid so it won't knot and pulling on pajamas before climbing into bed and going to sleep. Little did I know that that was my last normal day

* * *

**The invasion is coming! I do request that at least two reviews happen before I post the next one because I want to know what people think of the story! Criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive. So please review!**

**Lots of Love, Sky Austen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sky here with another chapter for you guys! I'm so glad that you all have liked the previous chapters and i'm super excited to be getting to the action. I am a little insecure about this chapter so positive reviews would be great but criticism is okay too as long as it's constructive.**

**Thanks to bekahlek and MadXHatterX94 for reviewing you guys are so incredible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red dawn or any of it's characters except for Haven!**

* * *

The next morning I didn't wake up to my alarm. Instead I found my dad shaking me awake and yelling my name. Now if you've ever been shaken awake you know that you don't immediately register what is going on. However when a giant tremor went through the house launching my off my bed I woke up faster than ever.

"Dad? Whats going on?" I ask scared, is this an earthquake or something? But the shaking stopped and happened again repeating in short bursts.

"We're being attacked. Get you emergency stuff! We gotta go now!" My dad hollered at me and I stared unbelieving thinking for a second that he is messing with me but i've never seen my dad look so serious. I nodded and reached down under my bed for my emergency bag. It hold a couple changes of clothes some non-perishables and a couple bottles of water. My dad runs out of my room and I quickly change out of my pajamas.

I pull on a skin tight black tank top and black cargo pants pulling on my black combat boots and black leather jacket. I throw the bag over my shoulder and walk downstairs trying not to fall every time the house shakes. I get downstairs and find my dad dressed similarly to me with his own bag. But on the dining room table in front of him are guns. Every shape and size. Closest to me is my bow and quiver with 30 arrows inside.

"Pick, fast. Don't forget the ammo." I nod to him and instinctively grab onto the familiar handle of the bow setting it across my body along with the quiver. Then I pick up two pistols strapping them to my hips and putting some extra ammo in my pockets. I pick up 5 knives tucking them into my boots and inside my jacket. Finally I grab a rifle and more ammo filling my pockets. I simply hold the rifle in my hands since I have no where else to put it. My dad looks over my choices and nods motioning me out the door.

I open it up to see the worst thing imaginable. There are thousands of planes flying overhead with even more soldiers parachuting down to the ground. I look down telling myself that i'm just having a nightmare, a really realistic nightmare. But my dad's hand claps on my shoulder making me look at him.

"Com on Ace. Soldier up." And it's as though a switch flips. I nod at him and cock the rifle in my hands. My dad goes for his car but I know he wants me to take my dirtbike. I have a faint thought in the back over my head that it might be fun racing on her in a real situation like this but shake that thought out of my head.I need to focus. I fit the rifle onto the hooks that my dad had attched for that specific purpose happy to have them now.

I rev the engine not even bothering with my helmet and follow my dad down the road going at breakneck pace. I realize that we're going towards town meaning my dad must want us to check how bad it is before deciding what to do. Just as thought we stop right outside of town and look down. I can feel tears come to my eyes as I look down on all the enemy soldiers touching ground, there are even cars with machine guns on top patrolling streets rounding up civilians.

"Oh God." I say my voice breaking as I have a horrible thought. Where's Matty And Jed. Erica, Toni, Danny? My dad honks on his horn though signalling me to turn around. He motions me to go the long way round town. He's decided we're going to the woods. I remember going over all these routes with him years ago for emergency situations. He motions me to keep my eyes peeled in case of nearby enemies and I nod I go first this time since it'll be easier for me to signal if theres trouble. I race down the road my dad following close behind.

I can hear crashing and gunshots coming from the town to my left and it's all I can do not to go down there and find my friends. I turn around a blind corner and hits the brakes as hard as I can skidding to a stop and almost crashing when I see about 12 soldiers on the road in from of me with one of the cars. Noticing me they turn and draw their weapons.

"Shit shit shit!" I say wasting no time in starting my bike back up and turning around. My dad must have realized what happened because he also turns around coving my back as they begin to fire. I keep my head low and take off back the way we had come before. I go even faster when I hear their vehichle start up and start chasing us down. I see a turn to my left onto a dirt road and indicate to my dad to turn he honks the horn to tell me he got it and when it comes up I veer sharply creating skid marks all over the road and kicking up dirt and leaves. The rides gets a lot bumpier now and i'm insanely thankful for the dirt bike training.

I weave in and out of the trees expertly never slowing down. Finally it's just my dad's car I hear behind me and I make another sharp turn entering a small clearing. I slow down until I come to a full stop and my dad pulls in behind me. I'm breathing hard at this point and i'm shaking so much that my braid is bouncing on my shoulder but I manage to get off my bike and turn to face my father.

"Oh my God." Is all I can say at first. Which is totally justified in the circumstance .Thats the first time i've ever been shot at with intent to kill. My dad comes over and grabs onto my shoulders making me look up at him.

"You did good Ace. But listen, they aren't gonna let us get away that easily. They're still coming and we need to get to safety." He shakes me a little and I nod agreeing with him. I take a deep breath and focus on what he's telling me. "Now you know the way to the Eckert's cabin yeah?" I force back tears at the thought of the Eckerts and give an affirmative.

"Okay. You need to get there. That's a good place and they won't think to check any of the out of town cabins." I then realized that he said "you" not "we" and my eyes widened startled.

"What do you mean? We're going together right?" I ask frantic at the thought of being on my own without my dad.

"Listen to me. What have I always taught you? How to take care of yourself. Now you don't worry about me, i'll do that. Your number one priority is staying alive, you understand me?" I can't stop the few tears that come to my eyes now but I don't let them fall instead nodding my head.

"Okay. Start up. I'll cover you." He brought me close and kissed my head before turning around and getting back in his car. I wipe my eyes and climb back onto my bike starting her up and turning back out into the forest. We're okay driving for a few minutes and I start to think that they really did let us go that easy, that is until I hear the motors. In my mirrors I can see at least two of them, motorbikes like mine with soldiers on them coming up fast. I go faster hoping that they aren't as adept as I am. But soon enough they even pass my dad.

I make a quick decision and turn leading them away from my dad's car. They take the bait and I silently hope my dad won't be too angry. I speed up even more going faster than I ever trees are a blur as I race through them keeping ahead of the soldiers. I actually crack a smile at how well i'm doing. Then things take a turn for the worse. As if out of no where a third bike comes out in front of me cutting me off. I swerve to avoid collision and end up leaning too far I jump off before the bike can fall too far to pin me and tuck into a ball to keep myself from being hurt to badly.

Once I stop moving I look up and see my bike a good distance away but seemingly unharmed. Then I see the others. The three soldiers are all parking. I duck behind a tree and take out one of my pistols cocking it and waiting. The soldiers are yelling orders and I recognize the language as Korean. Then one of them shoots my tree making me jump.

"Come on Haven, pull your shit together. You can do this." I wait and listen to the soldiers footsteps as he comes towards me. The second I can see the tip of his rifle I knock it away. He fires at the sudden movement but all the bullets go into the ground and I kick the gun down more making him drop it. I grab the soldier by the back of his neck and pull him up shielding myself with his body. I hold my gun up over his shoulder and look at the other two.

Both have weapons trained on me but can't get a clear shot because of their buddy. He tries to get out of my hold but I turn the gun to his head and he stops struggling.

"Put the guns down or I put him down. Your choice." I say hoping they speak english. It's really only polite that they do considering they are invading us. However they make no move to follow my directions so I quickly calculate what I should do.

Quick as a thief I point my gun at the one to my left and shoot him. I see the bullet rip straight through his neck but I don't let myself think about that. The other one tries to shoot me but misses. The one i'm holding takes advantage of not having the gun pointing at his head and jerks his head back his helmet colliding with my face. I'm stunned for a millisecond and he turns around to punch me but I block his attack, my gun however flies out of my hand.

He comes at me again and I evade his attacks. I grab onto his hand and pull him towards me only to grab onto his shoulder and turn him so his back is facing me. I bring my foot up and jam it into his back right on his spine causing him to cry out in pain. He falls and then I realize my mistake a bit late. I have no cover. I don't feel it at first, only hear as the bullet exits the chamber and flies through the air to tear through my side. I drop to the ground and look up at the other soldier with his gun pointing at me.

It's as though time moves in slow motion, as the soldier loads another round into the chamber and I reach for my other gun. Just as I bring my gun up a shot goes off. But not from me… or the soldier. Looking up I see the soldier fall to the ground dead my dad standing right behind him. I smile and release my breath forcing myself up despite the pain in my side. I walk towards my dad and he comes over to me, But before he reaches me one more shot rings through the air. I stare in shock as my father falls to the ground in front of me red coating his chest.

"Noo!" I scream and turn around seeing the other soldier standing holding up my gun. I take one of the knives from it's sheath and throw it fast watching as it sinks into the soldiers eye. He falls and when i'm sure he's not moving I turn back to my dad. I run to his side my pain completely forgotten. I drop down next to him and for the first time let the tears fall. I try to apply pressure to the wound like I was taught but I know it's no use.

"I'm so sorry daddy! I'm so sorry! I should've made sure, it's all my fault!" I sob. My dad starts to cough blood spilling out over his mouth.

"No! No! Please no! I'm sorry, daddy please don't leave me I need you!" I try applying more pressure but I think it's only making it worse. I look where the bullet went in and see that it's torn right threw his lung. It'll take hours for him to die, and all that time he'll be in pain.

"A.." I look up at the sound. "Ace…. Do it." I freeze. He can't be- no I can't do that!

"Daddy!? But I can't. I can't do that!" I shake my head vehemently.

"Please." That one word makes my blood run cold. My dad has never begged for anything in his entire life. But right now he was pleading with me to end it. I nodded my head. I pick up my gun and rest it against his temple.

"I love you daddy. I'm so sorry." I close my eyes and pull the trigger.

* * *

**So... yeah... that happened. Sorry about the major drama there but you know I did say something bad happens to her in the summary so... Please don't kill me! Please review with your thoughts! **

**Lot's of Love, Sky Austen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup you beautiful people you! I have been so incredibly happy with you guys for the reviews and the follow/favorites it's made my week so much better and trust me I have needed good news this week. I had the horrible misfortune to have my computer crash on me and erase a lot of my documents for stories. I'm using my sisters laptop right now and I am so incredibly sad. Even worse one of the documents happened to be this story so i'm glad I had put this chapter in my doc manager beforehand. However I lost quite a bit of progress on this story, but I'm not giving up and working hard to replace the lost chapters! Love you all for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Dawn.**

* * *

I didn't stay, I followed my dad's orders. I picked up my guns and knife took the guns from the soldiers plus their ammo. I loaded it all into my dad's truck along with the rest of the stuff he packed. I even loaded up my bike into the back. It wasn't broken, a bit banged up yeah but not broken. I used some of the medical supplies to patch up my side, I bit down on a belt while sewing up my side. It hurt like a bitch but i'm no good to myself bleeding out.

I made my way through the forest staying off the main roads. I didn't want to chance running into any soldiers. When I finally came to the road that led to the Eckert's cabin it was dark. I didn't risk the headlights in case anyone was watching. I stopped the car a little ways away and notched and with my quiver on my back I notched an arrow in my bow proceeding forward on foot.

When I finally reached the cabin I was surprised to see lights on inside. I didn't see any cars however so I don't know how many people could be inside, or if they are friendlies or enemies. I stay in the trees using them as cover and going round to the other side of the house. I see shadows in a few of the windows. I wonder for a second if Jed could have had the same idea as my dad. If so it could just be the Eckert boys inside. But to be sure…

I moved back to the front of the house and took aim right at the front door. I pulled the string back ignoring the jab in my side. I release the arrow and it imbeds itself into the door with a solid thud. I crouch down in the bushes making sure i'm not visible. Nothing happens for a minute until finally I see the door slowly open and a rifle poke it's way out. It looks like an enemy rifle but then the face behind the rifle reveals itself and to my relief it's Jed.

I don't go out right away though in case I startled him and he shot me. I waited until he saw the arrow and when that look of recognition crossed his face he practically dropped his rifle.

"Haven!" He yells out into the darkness. I hear a shuffle come from inside and then Matt's face comes out behind his brother's. I'm crying i'm so happy to see them.

"Jed!" I call standing up and walking out. Seeing me he actually does drop his rifle as he rushes out and picks me up squeezing me hard making the pain in my side flare but I ignore it happy to be in safe arms. He holds the back of my head rubbing my hair in that calming way he always did when I was little.

When he finally sets me down i'm immediately wrapped in Matt's familiar hold. I bury my face into his shirt and take calm breaths basking in his familiarity. He let's me go eventually too and I stand back from them and laugh a little. Matt and Jed laugh too. Then I see more figures coming outside from the house. I see Toni and watch as she breaks down seeing me and runs over to give me a hug too. Then I see Danny and Pet a boy I don't know, a girl and boy I don't know but judging from their similarities they're probably brother and sister. Finally I see Daryl and Robert come out. I wait to see if anyone else comes out and my face falls even more.

"What about Erica? Your Dad?" I ask Matty. Tears come to his eyes at that and I give him a quick hug of my own. I wipe the tears from my face and take a deep breath. I can't keep falling apart like this. My dad trained me for this, I need to keep a level head which means no more breaking down. And just like that I put up my mask.

"Are you with your dad?" Jed asks me. I stare him in his eyes. I remember the shot and flinch internally my mask slipping for a fraction of a second. Jed looks concerned but doesn't say anything.

"He didn't make it." I deadpan. My friends who know how close I was to my dad try to come forward to comfort me but I step out of range.

"I have a truck. Supplies. I need to go get it." I say and turn to go. Jed's voice stops me though.

"I'll come with you shouldn't go off alone." He says and I turn around.

"No. Not you." He freezes at my words and I realize that I may have said it a lot harsher than I meant to. I take another deep breath and soften my voice. "You're the only one who knows how to use that rifle. Stay here. I'll take care of myself." I curls my nails into my palm at the familiar words my dad had said only a few hours ago.

"I'll go." I look up to the house with everyone else at Robert who is standing solemn in the doorway. "No one should be alone and you're right he needs to stay." I don't show emotion but nod my head at the compromise. Another reason I didn't want Jed to come with is because he'd ask questions. He would want to know what happened to me and my dad and I can't deal with that right now.

"Come on then." I say. Jed seems to want to say more but I give him a warning look and he keeps it to himself giving me a we'll talk later look. Robert hurries down from the porch and I walk ahead of him keeping my eyes peeled for any movement. We've been walking for a couple minutes when Robert finally say something.

"Here." He says. I turn and see him holding out the arrow that I had lodged in the door. I stop walking and take it from him placing it in my quiver. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear and look at him. I had wanted to be friends with him before, we were nice to each other and joked sometimes in the halls of school when we managed to be at our lockers at the same time. How could that have only been yesterday? How could the world I know change so drastically in 24 hours? Now here I am, Haven Conners and I can't think of anything witty or sarcastic to say to the boy who unlodged my arrow from a door just to return it to me.

"Thanks." I say after a minute realizing I hadn't said anything in a while. Then I turn back and keep walking. Robert keeps following me and we're silent the rest of the time to the car. When we finally get to where I parked I I hop into the drivers side and cringe when I realize that since the cab light is on both the car and I must look a bloody mess.

I had lost quite a bit of blood and most of it had gotten onto the leather seats while I was trying to stitch myself up. The there is me. Pale from exhaustion, fear, sadness, bloodloss. Blood splattered on my face, taking the knife out of that man eyes brought an entirely different kind of kickback. My clothes are completely stained in the stuff and my hair is almost out of it's ponytail with wisps hanging in my eyes. I feel my cheeks heat, despite the situation I can still feel embarrassed by my appearance.

Robert though doesn't say anything. He looks at the blood and me but doesn't say anything, just gets in and shuts the door. I drive down the dirt road and cringe every time we hit a big bump making my side hurt.A particularly big bump sends my head spinning from the pain and I realize just how exhausted I am. We're only halfway back to the house but I have to stop the car. Robert looks over at me concern written all over his face.

"Would you mind driving? I would very much like to pass out now." Now that sounded a bit more like me. Robert didn't hesitate in getting out and coming over to my side. I undid my seatbelt and turned to step out but my side gave another jolt of pain making spots dance on my vision.

"Jesus Christ." I breathe out before I fall. I can feel a pair of hands grab me before my mind goes black.

When I wake up I feel light shining on my face and for one blisfull second I think that maybe it was all just a nightmare. But then a throbbing in my sides brings me crashing down to cold hard reality. I try to sit up and wincing I manage. I look down and see that i'm laying on the couch in the Eckert's cabin while everyone else is asleep on the floor. I throw the blnkets off myself and stand up even though my limbs protest I tip toe past the sleeping bodies and over to the bathroom.

I close the door and flip on the light. Looking in the mirror I can see that someone must have washed my face at least since there isn't any blood or dirt from my crash. I see my jacket is gone and tentatively I roll up my shirt to see a much neater and cleaner version of my crude patch job. Jed must have changed the stitches while I was out.

I let my shirt go and feel inside my pockets only to find all of them empty. Son of a bitch! He took all my weapons and ammo. I walk out of the bathroom my anger blotting out the pain somewhat and walk outside the front door where I just know he'll be. And sure enough there he is sitting on the porch steps keeping watch.

"Give me back my guns Jed." I say. He turns but doesn't stand.

"Not until you're healed." I scoff at that.

"You're not the boss of me Jed. Those are my weapons and I suggest you hand em' over before I do something I probably won't regret later." He chuckles. The bastard chuckles.

"I could take you down so easily right now it wouldn't even be fun." I clench my fists angry mainly because he's right and also because he's making me feel like a little kid whose toy was taken away.

"So what then? You and I both know that i'm the best marksman. I might not have gone through your fancy marine training but i've been doing this my whole life. My dad pushed me past my limits. Hell this isn't even the first time i've been shot." He snapped his head up at that.

"Your dad shot you?" He asks incredulous.

"Yeah. So I knew what to expect if i'm staring down the barrel of a gun." He had shot my arm then I made it look like a accident with a kitchen knife which is a lot harder and messier than you would think.

"Look you may be a better shot than me but until you're healed you can't really do any good. It was just a flesh wound. You'll be fine in a couple weeks, i've seen how fast you heal."He stands up now and turns to face me. I had crossed my arms and was leaning against the post glaring at the ground. I had only vaguely heard his last comment. Thinking about my dad brought back too many memories. One in particular kept ringing through my head on a loop.

"Haven?" I look up at my name the stony expression placed back on my face.

"Fine. But I at least get my bow and one knife. I need to be able to protect myself." Jed hesitated but something in my face must have made him realize this was about more than just weapons because he took the compromise.

We walked back inside and I breathed a sigh of relief that he still wasn't yet pushing about what happened. I sat down in one of the chairs as Jed went over to Matty. He kicked him waking him up.

"That asshole Pete and his buddy took off with all our food. I need you guys to take anything we can use, put it in the truck and hide it in the woods. And that prick knows where we are so keep your eyes peeled." Jed said. Everyone was awake by this point listening intently to Jed. "Matty you're with me. While we're gone Haven's in charge." He took my bow and quiver out of a cupboard along with one of my knives and gave them to me.

"No offense to Haven but shouldn't someone more qualified be in charge." Julia asks. Jed smiles at me.

"You take this one. Come on Matty." Jed and Matty left and immediately all eyes turned to me. I leaned back casually in my chair.

"Since the age of 5 I have been trained in hand to hand combat, archery, firearms, fencing, and, tracking. I can disassemble and reassemble a pistol in under two minutes, I know how to make almost every type of bomb, i'm a professional at poisons, I can hack into almost everything, I pick locks, and I hunt." By this point they were all openly gaping at me. "But I understand if you want someone more qualified. Feel free to take charge if you think you can do a better job than me." With that I stand up and grab my emergency bag from next to the couch.

"I'd start loading the truck. You never know when we might run out of time." Then I walk into the bathroom.

* * *

**So that last bit might have just been me bragging about my character but I couldn't help it I just love her too much! Once again sorry if I don't update as soon as I would like trying to re-write lost chapters. Hopefully they will turn out just as good as the first time! Wish me good luck!**

**Lot's of Love, Sky Austen**


End file.
